Sequel to My Last Breath: Just Breathe
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] After 5 years of SS breaking up, circumstances make them reunite. How will SS be able to do this for Fujitaka remembering what happened 5 years ago? Sakura said she wasted her last breath, but she'll learn sometimes, you've just got to breathe
1. Prologue

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.

**Key:**

**"**Speaking**"**

**'**Thinking**'**

**~* **Flashback ***~**

**(**My occasional notes**)**

**Ano****: **Umm

**Un****: **Yeah

**-Chan: **A name suffix used by young girls for their friends

**-Kun: **A name suffix used by young girls when addressing a male to be polite

**Iie****: **No

**Otou****-san: **Father

**Ne****: **Right, Okay

**Genki****: **Cheerful

**Onii****-chan: **Brother

**Sequel to My Last Breathe**

**            Just Breathe         **

**            - Prologue -**

A woman of 23 years with flowing honey hair that reached her waist sat in the local café where she and her brother always went to together. Her pitch black sunglasses hid her usually evilly glinted emerald eyes that once shone with innocence and happiness. That shine was no longer there. Her light pink glossed lips slightly curved upwards as her current boyfriend came in with a nervous smile on his face, sitting across from the woman. She stared back at the man with spiked up navy blue hair and cobalt colored eyes. He adorned a baggy white sweater with the traditional baggy black jeans, a green jacket covering most of the outfit for it was cold, seeing how it was the second of January. Sakura herself adorned a light pink sweater that clung to her body and a pair of tight baby blue jeans. She wore white spike heeled shoes. Her black jacket hung on the chair she sat on. At the sight of the green colored jacket her boyfriend wore, a thought crossed her mind before she mentally chased it away, scolding herself for thinking such thoughts.

            "So… ano, what did you want to speak about?" The man with the cobalt eyes asked rather loudly after clearing his throat. Seeing how it was a local café, many people were about, placing orders and chatting happily with friends. Couples were sitting on the couch where a longer coffee table was place so they could enjoy the books placed on the table by the staff. The owner of the place watched the man and woman from behind the counter. Although she was out of earshot, she knew exactly what was going to happen. She shook her head, closing her bright amethyst eyes which saddened. Her long raven hair that curled towards the ends shook with her as she was trying to clear her thoughts, before she stopped watching the scene that was about to break out to attend to an impatient customer.

            "Well basically Daniel, this relationship we have here… it isn't working out," the woman said to him as she leaned back in her chair, stretching out her arms.

            "What do you mean? I thought things were going great!" The man known as Daniel exclaimed loudly, catching the whole café's attention. The people looked to see who was causing the outburst. Little by little, the usual customers recognized the woman and continued on with their business.

            "Well I guess you thought wrong then didn't you? It's over Daniel. I can't stand you any longer. Now go away," was all she said in a cool voice, taking off her glasses in frustration revealing her trademark; the emerald eyes.

            "You just wait Sakura. One of these days, you're going to be the one crawling back to me," Daniel spat at her angrily. Sakura merely sighed looking bored before rolling her eyes. She smirked once more watching him storm out of the café before she walked over to her friend.

            "Hey Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said to her friend as she took the mocha she was offered, sipping it quietly. "I don't see why you keep this place. You already make millions with your clothesline."

            "I know, but this is just an extra something that I enjoy doing. We always used to come here, I would rather die then see it get shut down when I knew there was something I could have done," Tomoyo answered thoughtfully.

            "Un… that's true. And you know the only reason why I do the modeling is because of that promise we made when we were kids and the fact I get to spend more time with you," Sakura said back to her friend and second cousin with a slight smile.

            "Sakura-chan, you really need to stop this," the girl from before, now known as Tomoyo, sighed, resting her gaze upon her best friend.

            "Iie Tomoyo-chan. I really don't. There's no point to all of this love that you keep on talking about with an exception of a few. You, Eriol-kun, Chiharu-chan and Takashi-kun are a part of that exception. I'm not. So why waste my time on such useless things?" Sakura tried to reason with her friend although it was to no avail. They would always talk and argue about this, but no one ever came out victorious. It always remained neutral. 

            "Sakura… if only you gave love a second chance, you can see that it was made for you too," Tomoyo sighed. She didn't give Sakura a chance to argue, for she went to the back of the café to get a notebook. "I need you to come in and model a few clothes for me tomorrow morning so I can send in the photographs and designs."

            "But tomorrow's Friday. I have to deal with Otou-san's will tomorrow," the emerald eyed girl remarked, a more solemn look covering her visage.

            "It will just take a few minutes. Then we can get back to uncle's will. I promise," Tomoyo said to her. "I just have a deadline to meet. And I need my top model for Daidouji Designs," Tomoyo said adding on a wink at the end, making Sakura's lips turn up in a small smile.

            "Alright. Come early then ne?" Sakura requested. When Tomoyo nodded, Sakura left a five dollar bill on the counter and left before Tomoyo could even notice the money. _(Okay, I don't know how Japanese money works, so I'm doing this according to American currency)_

            "What happened to the genki Sakura-chan we all knew?" Tomoyo whispered to herself as she watched her long time friend leave. With one final sigh, she left to attend to the rest of her customers.

**_~.. The Next Day ..~_**

****

****Sakura sat quietly in her jeans and a baggy top with Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol in her living room. The attorney stood before the three with a file in his hands. They had always done a lot for them, for he was a family friend. Everyone called him Chris even though his real name was Yakashi, for it was an inside joke between himself and his now deceased friend, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

            "Touya, Sakura, we can begin soon. We're just waiting for one more individual to be present and then we can start," Chris said. 

            "Can't we just start and when it comes to them we'll wait?" Tomoyo asked Chris. He thought about it for a moment before nodding.

            "Touya, you shall be receiving all of the estate that Fujitaka owned in Japan and your father requests for all of his clothing to be donated to those in need As for all the books and things located in the library, he wants you to keep all of them. He also wanted to give you this," Chris said to him once more before handing Sakura's older brother, Touya, a red, thick  leather bound notebook. Touya was a man of 30 who had jet black hair and deep brown eyes. His face was normally set in a serious manner unless he was around close family or friends. Touya unconsciously gasped before turning the object over in his hands.

            "Otou-san's journal," Sakura breathed quietly when Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her quite confused. They nodded in understanding as Tomoyo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

            "Now as for you little Sakura… you are to receive all of your mother's clothing and half of the photos. Touya, you are to receive the other half. But as for the estate that's in—" Chris continued, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Eriol cleared his throat and excused himself to answer the door. "That must be the other man mentioned in Fujitaka's will. Well anyways, as I was saying Sakura. Your father owns a rather large estate in Hong Kong, China. Are you aware of this?" Chris asked Sakura. She simply nodded as she began to drink down her water. She felt the tears begin to form from the back of her eyes. From the way Chris could talk about her father's death, it just hurt her so much the way he was gone. He was that always so the old Sakura. And no he was gone. She always confided in him. She just didn't want to cry in front of everyone, or else they would worry. She would cry herself to sleep, like so many other nights of her life. "Well, you are to live there and share it with an old time family friend that Touya of course, never approved of until you are married," Chris continued to read from the sheet, looking up at Sakura and Touya once he was finished.

            "An old time family friend that Touya never approved of?" Sakura asked aloud confused. "But you like both Eriol and Tomoyo don't you onii-chan?" Asked Sakura once more confused.

            "No… Fujitaka meant me," a voice from behind them stated. Sakura's eyes grew wide from the recognition of the voice. She felt her heartbeat speed up and the blood rush to her face.

            "Welcome back to Tomodea, Japan… Li Syaoran," Touya said bitterly. Sakura ever so slowly turned around and locked eyes with the man that broke her heart to what seemed to many so long ago, for the first time in five years…

**_TBC_**

****

**SweetBabyGurl:** Hello everyone :D I'm back and I'm ready to write… err type. I was so bored out of my mind today, so I just had to write something. I'm not sure how this sequel is going to come about, but please be nice for the first two chapters and this prologue. Things are being set up as of now, so don't worry. The good stuff will start to happen in maybe the third chapter at the latest. I hope you all enjoyed this prologue for the sequel of _My Last Breath_. If you wanted me to e-mail you, leave your e-mail address somewhere in the review and let me know. I've thrown out my old list and I need to know who I should notify. Sorry if you told me already, but yeah… if you could tell me again, that would be great. Well, don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Thanks a lot for reading and ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.

**Thank-you to: *** ToMoYo129 * Avelyn Lauren * sweet-strawberry692003 * marlyn * Little Silver Kitten * fleur137 * SyaoranzCherryBlossom * LiLfieRYWoLf * chikichiki * AnimeObsessionFantasy * ME * Amber * hissa * immortal angel * Latinagal * Cherry Blossom * Luna * BlAcKDrKWolf * animemistress419 * F@ntasy K@t *

**Note: **Please remember if you want me to e-mail you, you should tell me that you want me to and not _just _leave your e-mail okay? Thanks!

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 1: Death Wish**

            Sakura large emerald eyes widened in recognition at the man before her, as the words Chris had just read registered through her mind. It was as if it had all just hit her like whirlwind, making her walk over to where Chris stood, taking the paper from his hands and reading over the will, making sure everything he had previously stated was correct. Sakura groaned, recognizing her father's loopy cursive writing and fell to the floor, knowing this was no joke, no matter how much she wish it were. She sighed and looked up at the hand outstretched to her. She was about to accept it and get up when she realized who stood before her. She scrunched up her nose in disgust as if she smelt something not too pleasant and got up on her own, brushing his hand aside.

            "I'm going to pack all of my things away. I have to make plans to get married this year anyway, I promised father. So it's not like I'm going to be staying there for a long time. Might as well get this over and done with," Sakura sighed, as she muttered these things to her brother, climbing the stairs to her room.

            "Sakura! You're actually going to go through with this?!" Touya exclaimed. "There is no way in hell that you are going to live with that… that… that _Chinese gaki_!" Touya exclaimed pointing a finger of accusation towards Syaoran.

            "How many times must I tell you? I _have_ a name!" Syaoran retorted shaking his fist at the older man.

            "And how many times must I tell _you _to stay away from Sakura!" Touya replied angrily taking a step towards him.

            "Will you shut up?!" Sakura screamed her gaze resting upon her elder brother, making everyone turn to her. She simply sighed, taking in a deep breath. She looked at everyone from where she stood the fourth stair up towards the third floor of the house. "Father asked me to do this for him. It's his death wish. I have no choice but to do it. The last thing I want to do is live with the guy I can barely bring myself to look at, but if this is what father wanted then so be it. I'm not going to deny what my deceased father wanted me to do." With those last words, Sakura continued her way up the stairs, leaving the room in silence. Shortly, Tomoyo followed after her friend in hopes to comfort her. Touya sighed dejectedly and slumped into the nearest chair, the green loveseat in their living room.

            "Well, I'm sorry Touya, but I really must go. Contact me if you need anything at all," Chris said to him generously before taking his leave. Touya nodded in response still staring blankly in front of him.

            "Blue hair, you go and see if Sakura needs anything," Touya grumbled turning to Eriol. Eriol raised an eyebrow at the new name he was given, but did as he was told nonetheless, knowing Touya wanted to talk to Syaoran alone.

            "What?" Syaoran asked knowing this as well.

            "Listen here gaki and listen good because I'm only going to say this once." Touya spat venomously, "I trusted you with my baby sister once and I know now that was a mistake. I should have listened to my instincts in the first place. I'll be calling that house everyday and visiting as much as I can. If you do _anything_ to make her any more miserable than she already is, I'll detach your head from the rest of your body. Do I make myself clear?"

            "I know she has no reason to… but I just wish she would forgive me and give me a second chance," Syaoran said in a defeated voice.

            "I hope she doesn't, you don't deserve her," was all Touya said before he walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time to Sakura's room, leaving Syaoran all alone… just how it always was.

**..//Sakura\\..**

"AH!" Sakura screamed into the pillow in order to muffle her scream. "Tomoyo-chan! Why is he back? I thought that once the phone calls stopped he was going to finally leave me alone!" Sakura exclaimed to her friend who was currently helping her pack her clothes into some suitcases.

            "Sakura-chan… I never really wanted to voice my thoughts, for back then I too was bitter. But somewhere deep down inside, I always knew that Li-kun would be back. He never told me when, where or if he would… but it's just in the hands of both fate and destiny. You two were meant to be together," Tomoyo replied quietly, folding the last pair of jeans Sakura owned, gently placing it into the bottom of the suitcase.

            "Well guess what? Fate and destiny can kiss my ass. Those two have just met their maker. The only person or thing that is going to decide both my fate and destiny are me!" Sakura replied determinedly.

            "Hey guys, it's Eriol, can I come in?" Eriol's muffled voice asked from the other side of the door after a knock.

            "Sure," Sakura said sighing.

            "Sakura, I know this is going to be hard on you, but you should give him a second chance. People change over time, and you know that for a fact. We all know you have." Eriol tried to persuade. She looked at him for a moment, as if considering what he was saying before she violently shook her head.

            "No Eriol. What he did was unforgivable. It might have been different if we weren't best friends… but we were! He said he was my best friend and yet he did that to me anyways? I was betrayed in both relationships Eriol. I'm not willing to go through that again," Sakura stated. "I've been avoiding him when it comes to group gathering and everything, what difference is it going to make now?"

            "But you two are going to be _living_ together," Tomoyo stressed. Sakura merely sighed in irritation before dumping the last drawer into a duffel bag, zipping it up once the final contents were thrown inside. She was ready to go, but she didn't know that leaving the one familiar place in her heart, the home in which she grew up in, would ultimately change her life.

**..//Airport\\..**

            Sakura looked around the busy halls of the Tomodea airport, sinking in the soft blue color of the walls and the hard black seat where she previously sat. Her ticket to leave the familiar home Tomodea was clutched tightly in her hand. She already had her baggage packed away by the helpers of the airport, and her flight was to leave within the next five minutes. She bit her lower lip, hastily looking around for Tomoyo and Eriol, hoping that they hadn't taken on one of her former qualities and were running late.

            "Sakura-chan!" She heard a melodic voice call her name. She spun around quickly and ran up to her best friend.

            "Tomoyo-chan! I thought you might have been running late," Sakura sighed in relief. It was then she noticed the huge bag in her hands. "Ano… what's with the bag?"

            "You honestly didn't think I would loose my top model to Hong Kong did you? I'm coming with you! I'll just be running the company from Hong Kong and I left the café with Rika to take care of," Tomoyo explained with a bright smile.

            "You're coming with me?!" Sakura squealed, and for the first time in a long time, a genuine large smile broke out on her face, her eyes shining temporarily as she leapt on Tomoyo, hugging her tightly in joy.

            "Awww, you're giving her all of the credit. What about me?" Eriol said in mock hurt with a slight pout even though the amusement was evident in his eyes. Sakura squealed once more and with one hand pulled Eriol into the hug group.

            "Eriol's coming too! I love you guys so much!" She squealed once more as she talked happily with the two, boarding the plane. As the three looked at their tickets noticing their tickets, they walked into a line, each sitting in their respective places.

            "Well it looks like Eriol and I are sitting together," Tomoyo said happily as she and Eriol sat in the two seats that were previously unoccupied, which were saved for the couple. Sakura looked at her ticket then to the spot she was supposed to be sitting in… right next to the last person she wanted to see right now. She mentally screamed, pulled her hair and kicked herself several times even though on the outside, she appeared emotionless. She carefully opened her blue and white denim purse which was carelessly thrown over her shoulder and took out her CD Discman unknown to Syaoran.

            "Sakura," Syaoran began to speak once she took her reserved seat next to him, but suddenly stopped when he saw her lips move slightly, her head bobbing to the sounds of the music which was currently getting its way to her ear through the headphones attached to the Discman. He opened his mouth once more, before he decided against it. He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair, messing it up even more in the process… if that were possible. He then leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. This was going to be one long trip...

**..//Later\\..**

Sakura shut her eyes as she tried to snuggle into the object which was currently supporting her head. It wasn't all that soft but it was the most comfortable pillow she had ever slept on. She pulled what she thought was the blanket up to her shoulders only to realize it was a green jacket which was eerily familiar… and this didn't look like her room at all either…

            _Oh shit! _Sakura mentally thought to herself, emerald eyes wide. The music was still blaring in her ear, notifying her she must have fallen asleep while a slow song was playing… which was practically the entire CD. As she tried to push herself off of what she presumed to be Syaoran, she found that she couldn't, for his arms, which she noted had gotten really heavy over these past years, was draped around both her waist and across her back, holding her firmly against his chest. She mentally fumed, but sighed in defeat. There was no way she going to be able to get out of his grasp… and he was kind of comfortable, never mind the fact he only got an hour of sleep last night because of all the nightmares. Slowly, no matter how much she tried to protest, she felt herself growing weak and her eyelids drooping shut. _It's not like anyone has to know that I noticed _was Sakura's last thought before darkness completely took her over.

            "Eriol!" Tomoyo whispered, nudging her fiancée in the sides. He held his side but looked over to where the love of his life was pointing nonetheless. His aggravated look immediately disappeared and a soft one was welcomed into his eyes.

            "How do you think she'll react once she wakes up though?" Eriol asked, a smirk crossing his features as they all heard Sakura sigh blissfully.

            "Of course she'll get mad. But once I tell her all about it, she'll go red like crazy," Tomoyo replied a devilish grin replacing her smile before a pout covered over it. "I told you I should have brought my camera in here to capture kawaii moments!" Eriol just chuckled at her comment before planting a kiss on her forehead and pulling her close. She welcomed the embraced and leaned into his arms, allowing herself to be held.

            _And so it begins _Eriol thought to himself, his eyes shut as he opened them, determined to make sure they would both be just as happy as he was.

**SweetBabyGurl: **Hey everyone :) Thank you all so much for all the support for this new fic… the sequel :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like this story as much as you liked _My Last Breath! _Well, in order to show me how much you liked this chapter (I hope) then click the little purple button… I think it's purple… that says review an leave me a review to let me know what you think okay? Well, I'll try to have a fast update like this one ASAP alright? Thanks again and ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.

**Thank-you to: *** anjuliet * Avelyn Lauren * chikichiki * BlAcKDrKWolF * maixwolfblossom * animemistress419 * marlyn * sweet-strawberry692003 * starrygaze * ToMoYo129 * Little Silver Kitten * cherry * Lamoeri * HyEcHaN * Wingless Tenshi * Latinagal * hissa * DaShyGurl * tracy-kin * fleur137 * AnimeObsessionFantasy * annie * Cherry Blossom * SyaoranzCherryBlossom * chibi cherry blossom * oOoshortayoOo * ~unknown~ * Heaven Serenity * Cherry Jade * F@ntasy K@t * Inferna * czakali * ceres24 * cute kawaii *

**Note: **Please remember if you want me to e-mail you, you should tell me that you want me to and not _just _leave your e-mail okay? Thanks!

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 2: Complications**

            Syaoran stretched his long arms and stifled a yawn as he stretched. He had recently awoken from his peaceful slumber. Strange how this was a first in the past five years. Usually, he would wake up in a cold sweat, his eyes wide, and it was always from the same nightmare. He'd been examining it more closely now, on the edge of deciphering it. Apparently, Sakura was already awake, her head phones on, but he could swear he saw a faint tint on her cheeks. Shrugging, he buckled up his seatbelt and put the chair into the upright position, hearing the stewardess tell him they were currently landing before she rushed to the front of the large plane to sit herself in her own seat. Soon enough they had landed and everyone was slowly making their way to the exit of the plane.

            "You two make a great couple and she looks like she's the one. Don't let her go," said the stewardess from before with a giggle. He just watched her walk away not knowing what to say in response. Still, after all of these years, they looked as if they belonged together?

            "Syaoran! Hurry up!" Eriol called waving a hand up high so he could see him. He was quite far up, and with a shake of Syaoran's head he ran to catch up with him.

            "Li-kun, maybe we should visit your mother first. It's been quite a while now," Tomoyo said softly, voicing Sakura's thoughts.

            "It has. And mother wants to speak to Sakura anyways," Syaoran said taking a glance at her before reverting his gaze back to Tomoyo. "Something about her will as well," Syaoran answered the unasked question as he left to get his and Tomoyo's bags as Eriol got his own and Sakura's.

            "Good God Sakura!" Eriol exclaimed, almost falling over from the weight of the bag. "What the hell do you have in here?!"

            "Ano… just some things that I need," Sakura said quietly blushing. Syaoran smiled slightly at her blush… she always looked cute when she did that.

..**// Li Mansion\\..**

"Kawaii!" Screamed all four of Syaoran's sisters simultaneously as everyone in the room winced.

            "Sakura-chan has grown up so fast!" One of the four, Fuutie exclaimed stroking her hair.

            "But she is still so kawaii!" Screamed second sister, Siefa, as she pinched and pulled at Sakura's cheeks.

            "She has grown to be so beautiful!" Screamed the third sister, Fanren.

            "And she has the figure of the model too!" Feimei exclaimed with the rest as she hugged her tightly.

            "Kawaii!" The four sisters exclaimed once more, all latching onto her.

            "Eh… Tomoyo-chan is here too!" Sakura exclaimed once the sisters were finished making their first set of comments before they could start on a second round. She still remembered the first time she and Tomoyo had met the Li sisters. There was a reason why they never shared chocolate with them.

            "AH! Tomoyo-chan!" The four sisters exclaimed as they all rushed over to the unexpecting Tomoyo, watching as Eriol fell to the ground, overthrown by the four sisters. Sakura sighed as she was free from their grasp and giggled slightly at the swirly eyed Eriol that fell to the ground, then the Syaoran in corner who was still smirking. She immediately looked away and headed into the direction of where she heard a hoarse coughing noise, which was up the stairs into Li Yelan's room.

            "Yelan?" Sakura asked quietly as she slowly opened the door.

            "Ahhh… Sakura. I've been expecting you for some time now," Yelan said smiling. Although her face was pale as snow, her eyes still held that softness of a mother and the regal, graceful aura still emitted from her. 

            "How are you Yelan?" Sakura asked in the same soft voice once she was kneeled at her bedside where Yelan lay.

            "I'm dying Sakura. I'm going to leave this world soon," Yelan let out in raspy breaths. Sakura felt the tears burn in the back of her eyes.

            "No… not you too Yelan. Why is it I loose everyone that I care about?" Sakura pleaded for an answer as she took Yelan's hand to cover her own eyes.

            "You haven't lost everyone. You still have my daughters and most importantly… my son," Yelan said smiling slightly. Sakura's heart stopped for a moment as her smile dropped.

            "Yelan…" Sakura began but Yelan raised a hand to stop her from speaking.

            "I know this for a fact, dear Sakura. You still care for him. No matter how much you don't want to, you do. I've known you since you were small… you can hide nothing from me young cherry blossom," Yelan said to her.

            "I know… but I'm scared to be near him," Sakura replied, her voice cracking as she let some tears fall before she hastily wiped them away.

            "I know my child, I know. But other than the fact it is quite nice to have you here, I have something to discuss with you Sakura," Yelan said to her making an attempt to sit up before she was pushed back down by Sakura.

            "You can still speak while lying down. You need to rest," Sakura said with a light smile that Yelan returned as she cleared her throat.

            "I'm dying and I need someone to take care of the Li Clan once I'm gone. That someone is Syaoran. He must be married in order for him to become the Li Clan Leader. He has no intention of marrying though… unless it's you Sakura. Please, I know this is hard for you, but please. I need you to marry him. I need to know that my family will be taken care of. I approve of you and know you would do all you can to keep my family happy. Please Sakura… you have always been like a daughter to me and I would love it if you were included in my family now by name as well," Yelan asked in her raspy voice. Sakura took the hand that held Yelan's back as her eyes widened in shock. She began stumbling for words but nothing could be said. "At least think about it." All Sakura could do was nod and rush from the room, brushing past Syaoran on the way.

            Sakura ran into the room she always used to occupy when she was younger and their family always came to Hong Kong with the Li's. She felt her heart sink even farther down in her stomach at the thought of the days when everything was still good and happy. Now, somehow all because of a few months of lies and deceit they had, that was the reason they were this predicament today. Sakura can't even speak to Syaoran although she pines after him constantly. Tomoyo and Eriol are right… how is she supposed to survive living with him? And Syaoran… God… he was entire story on his own. She knew how sorry he was… but it was true, just like she had told Yelan. She was afraid. What if he hurt her again? She didn't know if she could bear to live and deal that for a second time.

            And now what with Yelan asked her! Sakura knew Yelan would do anything for her family; they were the most important thing to her in the world. And Sakura was key to making sure her family was happy and well. Syaoran needed to take on the role of Li Clan Leader, but he had to be married. If he wasn't at least engaged with someone and wanted to be with them by the time Yelan died, the affairs that had to do with the Li's would be in chaos.

            "Daddy… I need you so much right now," Sakura cried into her knees which were pulled up to her chest, letting the tears fall freely. "I need you to help me daddy… why did you have to leave when I need you the most? Why were there always so many damn complications?"

**..//Later\\..**

Later on that night, when everyone sat together, only one thing greeted them: silence. Even the Li sisters, their many children and their husbands were silent for once. Only the scarping of chopsticks against the plates and the movement of ice in glasses could be heard.

            "So… when do you guys plan to move into the Kinomoto house?" Siefa asked clearing her throat, hating the fact everyone was so quiet.

            "I'll be heading there tonight actually. There's already a bunch of beds and everything that's needed there already. I just need to buy groceries," Sakura answered before she stuffed some more dim sum into her mouth.

            "Why don't you stay here for the night Sakura?" Feimei offered.

            "You're probably going to short rooms, so it's quite alright," Sakura declined with a pleasant smile, knowing there was probably only one or two available rooms because of all the children the Li sisters had produced.

            "Oh come on Sakura. It's an hour's drive away anyways. It would be fun," Fuutie tried to persuade with a smile.

            "It has been a while," Sakura contemplated. "Sure, why not," she finally decided.

            "Great. But the only thing is Eriol and Tomoyo are sharing a room and so are you and little brother," Fanren quickly stated.

            "WHAT?!" Both Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed at once standing up, nearly toppling their chairs over in the process.

            "I think I'll take that hour drive to my home thank you," Sakura said as she sat back down and began to eat.

            "But Auntie Sakura… won't you stay with us for just one night? Pretty please?" Requested the youngest of the Li sister's children, Matthew, who was three.

            "Oh come on Matt. Not the puppy eyes," Sakura pleaded trying to look away. This was the kid Tomoyo taught the look she could never say no to… the one she always used on Touya and still did use on him.

            "Please?" He pleaded once more. Sakura groaned as he intensified the look and sighed in defeat as she banged her head on the table a few times before beginning to poke at her food, missing the evil smiles the Li sisters, Yelan, Tomoyo and Eriol held while Syaoran watched them carefully, quite suspicious.

            "You'll be staying in the last room to the right of the first corridor," Feimei said to her. Syaoran raised his head trying to think of where that room was. Its location seemed quite familiar…

            "I think I'm going to get to bed early tonight. Tomorrow I'll be cleaning the house all day," Sakura said stifling a yawn glancing at them as they all smiled innocently… a bit too innocently. She gave them a strange look as she rose from her seat, bowed and walked up the stairs. They all stopped eating for a moment, as if they were waiting for something.

            "OH HELL NO!" They heard the precious cherry blossom cry as the seven adults snickered, then went back to their food.

            "She isn't staying in _my_ room is she?!" Syaoran asked with horror as he got up and ran to where the scream making the adults snicker once more.

**..//Syaoran's Room\\..**

"You have got to me kidding me!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yelan set me up on this. Oooh… when I get my hands on that woman," Sakura threatened as she paced before the bed… the _only_ bed in the room. There was no way she was going to let Syaoran sleep on the floor or the couch… everyone knew that. Sure, she wasn't planning on talking to him ever again but she didn't want him to have back pains all day tomorrow because of her. And there was no way Syaoran was going to let her sleep anywhere but the bed. Holy crap! They'd have to share it! Sure… they did it all the time when they were younger, but that was way back when they were best friends. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ Were the simple words that rang through Sakura's head. _How the hell am I supposed to sleep in the same bed as him when I'm not even freaking talking to him? Holy mother loving crap. What if he starts to talk to me? I won't be able to just lay there. Awwww crap!!!_

Sakura was still pacing the room and sulking when Syaoran ran into his room.

            "What the hell happened?" An out of breath Syaoran asked, leaning on his dresser.

            "This is what the hell happened!" Sakura exlclaimed pointing to the single bed, eyes blazing. No matter how much she tried, she knew she had to talk to him eventually. But no one said she'd have to be nice. See… there was always a plus side to everything.

            "Glad to see you're talking to me again," Syaoran replied with a smirk.

            "Yeah… well fuck off!" Sakura exclaimed once more, screaming in anger.

            "I think I liked it better when you were quiet," Syaoran said aloud, looking thoughtful. She let out one more angry yell before she pushed past him and marched down the stairs. _Well, looks like I was right. She had to talk to me sometime or the other. _And with that last thought and a smirk on his face, Syaoran walked out the door after her, a plan already forming in his mind.

**TBC**

**SweetBabyGurl:** Hey there everyone :) As you all now, you got an extra update on Tuesday, so be happy :P I was bored so I got writing and yeah… Uh oh ;) Sakura and Syaoran have to share a room. Now for all of you dirty little people out there… NOTHING like that is going to happen! I was going to make Sakura not talk to Syaoran for a little while longer because of what she said in the last chapter of _My Last Breath _but one way conversations are _really_ hard to write. And from now… there's probably going to be a lot of swearing coming from Sakura's mouth… but remember she isn't the sweet little innocent Sakura she used to be. Well, that's it and thank you to all of the people that reviewed this chapter. Review please and let me know what you think okay? Thanks a lot and ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.

**Thank-you to:** marlyn . -blah- . SyaoranzCherryBlossom . Cherry Jade . luvalwyz . DaShyGurl . Avelyn Lauren . tenshi cherry blossoms . chikichiki . Fantasy Kat . HyEcHaN . BlAcKDrkWolf . maixwolfblossom . cutekawaii . fleur 137 . mikee . starrygaze . Awai-umi . oOoshortayoOo . Latinagak . ToMoYo129 . Little Silver Kitten . anjuliet . li-75 . sweet-captor . Carmela-chan . animemistress419 . KiTsUnE pRiNcEsS . sweet-strawberry692003 . AnimeObsessionFantasy . czakali . Heaven Serenity . Inferna . sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE . alex . tracy-kin . NeverKissme . wedellyn .

**Note:** Please remember if you want me to e-mail you, you should tell me that you want me to and not just leave your e-mail okay? Thanks!

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 3: Guess Again**

"You two!" A high pitched voice screeched, revealing a fuming Sakura before Tomoyo and Eriol. The two were previously discussing whether or not it was a good idea to try and get Syaoran and Sakura back together. Apparently, it was the latter.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Are you enjoying your sleeping location?" The all too sly Tomoyo asked with a smirk donned upon her face. With a low growl in her throat, Sakura stealthily took a few steps toward her _beloved_ cousin before she launched herself onto Tomoyo, knocking her down, making the motion to strangle her with one hand, pounding the delicate woman's arm with the other.

"Sakura! Relax!" Eriol cried as he pried Sakura's grip off of Tomoyo as he held her in place, her arms tied behind her back by Eriol's.

"Oh, don't even think you're getting away with this either Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Sakura yelled once more as she elbowed him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor in surprise. Sakura stood between the two the were lying on the floor, both in pain, as Sakura held a satisfied and triumphant smirk of her own on her face. She gave a quick but harsh glare to the two sprawled on the floor before she stomped from their room, slamming the door behind her. The moment the door was shut the two shot up, one with a bright smile, the other with a smirk, for a plan had already formed in this one's mind.

"This is going to be so kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed getting into her starry-eyed stage, her hands clasped before her in an extremely childish manner.

"Yes, yes. But we need to make it so Sakura gets scared so Syaoran will hug her and she won't resist him. How on earth will we be able to do that?" Eriol pondered, his index finger placed on the tip of his chin. The two stood in their positions before simultaneously, the two's eyes widened and slowly turned their heads to one another with their infamous smirks on their faces.

**..Syaoran's Room..**

Sakura muttered many curses in all the languages she knew, a total of twelve, as she unpacked her things she would need for the night. As she took out her pajamas, hair brush and toothbrush, she heard someone enter the room.

"That excited to sleep in the same room as me I see," said the man from the doorway with a smirk.

"Why don't you shut the hell up before I break your jaw," Sakura retorted with a fake sweet smile. As she made her way to the washroom, she felt Syaoran's gaze upon her back, so she glared at him once more before slamming the door behind her. Syaoran's smirk merely widened as he took off his pants and top lying down on the bed, reading his novel. When Sakura came out, she was dressed in a tank top and really short shorts, her hair up into a bun.

"Y-you aren't actually going to get into bed like that are you?" Asked Syaoran, now extremely terrified for his well being. If she were dressed like that… who knew what kind of things he would tempted to do to her?!

"Hmm… I wonder. There must be a reason why I got out of my jeans," Sakura remarked sarcastically rolling her eyes. She stretched on her way to the left side of the green covered bed, while Syaoran just watched her. "Stop drooling."

"You know you would be doing the same to me if you actually had the guts to look," Syaoran shot at her as her head snapped to him. She slowly looked him up and down then yawned.

"Go to hell," was all she could say, allowing her head to drop onto the pillow.

"Only if you come with me baby," he whispered into her ear. While she was still cursing him under her breath, he had crawled over, draping a muscular arm around her body, pulling her directly behind him.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Sakura screeched as she elbowed the unexpecting Syaoran in the stomach. "I swear to God Li Syaoran! If you even think about doing that one more time, I'm going to strangle you!"  
"Well actually… I did think about doing it again. Doing that and a few other things," Syaoran told her with a wolfish grin. Sakura's normal emerald green eyes changed to a dark jade and with a low cry, she launched herself on Syaoran, doing what she said she would; strangle him.

"Sakura! Get a grip!" Tomoyo cried, as she and Eriol pried her off of him. When they heard Sakura start to scream, they rushed over to where she would be trying to get some sleep if it were kind enough to come tonight, knowing the aftermath wouldn't be pretty.

"Let me at the disgusting pig! I'm going to kill him!" Sakura screeched as Tomoyo hauled her away, shooting Eriol and apologetic glance.

"Looks like it's you and me tonight buddy," Eriol sighed, hitting him on the head. "You get the floor."

"Me?!" Syaoran cried in protest.

"Hey… I finally had a good excuse to hug Tomoyo while we slept, and you took that away from me," the angered Eriol muttered as he threw one of the many blankets and pillows onto the ground so Syaoran could make a bed for himself. Mumbling, the boys went to sleep, turning off the lights. One, knowing that there was no point, for he would simply wake up in that horrid cold sweat.

**..Sakura..**

"Tomoyo! Just let me kill him!" Sakura whined as she sat on the bed she and Tomoyo would be sharing.

"No Sakura. Can't see what's happening here?" Tomoyo asked sighing. She figured this was the only way to make her act civil towards him. Tomoyo knew she was bound to tell her cousin sooner or later. To both her and Eriol, it was always quite funny seeing the "kawaiiest couple God ever created" fight, or bicker, or murder one another, or the best one of all… get even.

"Hoe?" Asked the ever-so dense Sakura. She may have aged and received more experience when it came to men, but usually, she was the last one to notice when people were toying with her unless she was in every way doing it to them as well.

"He's purposely making you mad Sakura! He knows that with the smallest remarks you're going to get pissed off, so he's making you retaliate," Tomoyo replied. Sakura went dot eyed for a moment, processing the comment Tomoyo had made, before her face was once more filled with fury, red with anger.

"Well, two can play at that game!" She cried angrily. She threw herself onto one side of the bed, the sheets and blankets engulfing her.

"Come on Sakura. Just relax and let's try to get some sleep," Tomoyo sighed as she slipped herself into the other side of the bed, shutting her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. "Tomorrow should be a good and much better day."

"He thinks he's the only one that can play around like that? Ha! Guess again buddy!" She remarked once more, an evil look covering her face, the images of ways she could kill Li Syaoran coming quite clear to her. Oh... tomorrow would be a good day indeed.

**SweetBabyGurl: **Hey there everyone! Sorry it took me such a long time to get this up. It's just that everything has been so crazy lately. I hoped you all liked this chapter though. Thank-you so much to those of you who reviewed, and even those of you who didn't. Just please review this time! It does help a lot ;) Well, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. That's it for now. Thanks for reading and ja ne!

P.S. Something really weird is going on with FF.Net and this new stupid Quick Edit thing, so hopefully it will go back to normal soon and I'll be able to actually put things back in properly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.

**Thank-you to: ..** BlAcKDrKWolF .. czakali .. DaShyGurl .. Awai-umi .. maixwolfblossom ..SyaoranzCherryBlossom .. tenshi cherry blossoms ..KiTsUnE pRiNcEsS .. sweet-strawberry692003 .. Carmela-chan .. fleur 137 .. animemistress419 .. suppi .. cutekawaii .. Kitten at Heart .. oOoshortayoOo .. AnimeObsessionFantasy ..

**Note:** Please remember if you want me to e-mail you, you should tell me that you want me to and not just leave your e-mail okay? Thanks!

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 4: The Decision**

It was the next day, and when Sakura awoke, taking in her surroundings, she smirked. As quickly as she could she jumped out of bed and headed for the shower, getting ready for that day's… "activities".

**--.Syaoran.--**

As he stretched his long arms, and stumbled out of his made up bed, he walked towards his shower, only to find it locked. _'What the hell?'_

"Who's in there?" He asked, knocking on the door. All he got in response was the tap being turned on and the sound of someone brushing their teeth. Syaoran's eye twitched in annoyance as he suddenly turned to where _he _should be sleeping, only to find the stupid Hiiragizawa snoring away, sprawled on his bed. Syaoran growled and banged on the door before restating his question. "Who's in there?!" If it wasn't the moron Hiiragizawa, who could it be? This time, he got a surprise. For just when he was about to bring down the door, it was opened and he ended up on top of someone he least expected to see in his bathroom.

"Li! Get off of me you pervert!" She screamed at him, though her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Sakura?! What the hell are you doing in _my_ bathroom?!" He exclaimed as he immediately removed himself from her, his face unbelievably red.

"This is the only bathroom I know about moron! You guys did some reconstruction remember?" Sakura bellowed, shaking a fist at him.

"Oh," was the oh-so-intelligent reply from Syaoran. She merely scoffed, rolling her eyes and brushed past him most likely to go to her own room to get dressed. She was in a wool robe when she came out of his bathroom. Mumbling to himself, he shut the door as she soon as left. "What was she doing up so early anyways?"

**--.Later.--**

"Good morning everyone," Tomoyo chirped as she sat between Eriol and Sakura.

"Morning Tomoyo," Sakura said back happily to her friend. Eriol stopped eating for a moment, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" He asked at once.

"Can't a girl be happy for once?" Sakura asked him in the same happy tone, getting herself some of the bacon Eriol had cooked for them.

"Yes but then again you aren't exactly a girl either. More like a she-devil," Syaoran remarked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Why thank-you Syaoran-kun," Sakura said to him with a smile.

"What the hell?" The others chorused at once, all gaping at her.

"What?" Sakura asked, blinking innocently. Syaoran watched her cautiously as he sat himself across from Sakura. He made eye contact with her and he could have sworn she winked at him! He gaped at her, mouth wide open as well as his eyes, as she just smiled innocently, a bit too innocently, and continued to get some more food.

"Sh-sh-sh-she!" Was all Syaoran could get out when Eriol gave him a strange glance. Shaking his head, Eriol went back to talking to Tomoyo and eating his food while Syaoran stared on in shock as Sakura giggled.

* * *

Finally, it was the end of the day. Syaoran praised the Lord. Throughout Sakura had been driving him and his male hormones crazy!. Since Hong Kong was a relatively warm place although it was winter in Japan, they decided to go swimming. Just himself, Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo. That, was his first mistake. Sakura decided that it would be fun if she got into a very tight bikini and sat on him for a few hours, saying that he always did make a good pillow. So of course, he tried to protest, but Sakura being as hard headed as she was, decided not to listen to him. So of course Syaoran wanted to kiss her and hold her, but would probably get a black eye for doing so. All he could do was sit there as she leaned herself against him smiling at the vulnerable position she had him in. Then, they decided to go to a local little café for something to eat. He sat across from Sakura, as far away as he could. That was his second mistake. She constantly bit her lip as if she was trying to seduce him. Which, of course she was. Then she took off her slippers and kept on rubbing her foot up and down his leg. So of course, as quickly as he could, he excused himself to get some fresh air. That was his third mistake. The moment he stepped outside, he felt two soft and warm hands cover his eyes. Then he heard a voice whisper, "Hey baby." So what did he do? He screamed and ran. Which brought him to where he was today. He didn't know _why_ Sakura was acting like that today, but he couldn't help but to admit to himself that he liked how Sakura was acting. If he retaliated, which he planned on doing tomorrow, it would creep her out. With a smirk on his face, he fell into bed, praying he would get some proper sleep tonight.

* * *

Unfortunately for her, sleep decided to be a bitch as she referred to it, and decide not to come to her that night. This was most likely so because of the burden that now lay on her shoulders. She just couldn't forget the words that Yelan said to her. They kept on playing over and over in her mind. When it came down to it, the woman who was like the mother she never knew, asked her to wed her son. And the woman was dying for crying out loud! How could she refuse? But… how could she survive living with the like of him? Knowing, that she would have to fulfill her duties that were assigned to her once she said those two simple words: I do. Sakura shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She currently sat on the living room floor before the warm fireplace, her back leaning against the couch. How could she be so selfish?! A dying woman wanted her wed her son so she could rest in peace, but this was her one shot at true happiness she would be giving up. Could she live the rest of her life in hell? She sighed, frustrated, placing her head laying upon her knees which were brought up to her chest. Out of no where, she felt the tears fall from the side of her eyes. No matter how much she denied it, she knew what she had to do.

"What are you doing up?" A deep voice asked her making her jump.

"Thinking," she replied softly.

"Well this is a first. No sharp tongue from the Kinomoto Sakura," he said once more, sitting beside her.

"Please… leave me alone," she whispered once more, turning away as she tried to wipe away the tears without him seeing, but there was no such luck.

"Hey… what's wrong Sakura?" He whispered to her, softly holding her hands with one of his own, caressing her face in the other.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, wrenching away from him. Syaoran eyes immediately widened before they turned cold.

"Listen here Kinomoto. I have been nothing but nice to you. I've been apologizing for years. You would have thought that might have told you something. Just because I've stopped the phone calls… do you honestly think that takes away the pain that the woman I'm still in love with from bloody high school wants nothing to do with me?" He said to her harshly.

"I wonder who's to blame for that," she spat.

"Sakura!" He yelled, his eyes glistening with the tears he refused to shed.

"Don't call me that. People who care about me call me that. God Syaoran! You say I don't get it? What about you? Don't you understand that I don't want to have anything to do with you?" She asked in a louder tone, allowing her own tears to fall.

"I love you! I want you back in my life!" He screamed, gripping her by the shoulders. Sakura merely continued to cry and pried his hands off her. By now, all the members of the household stood against the top stair railing, watching the two exchange words like this for this time in years, all with sorrowful expressions.

"Syaoran… years ago I would have done anything to hear you say those words. But now… they mean absolutely nothing me to me. Do you hear me? They mean nothing!" She screamed, her finger poking him the chest.

"Why the hell not?" Syaoran growled loud.

"Because you hurt me! I loved you so much and you hurt me! You killed a part of me! The Kinomoto Sakura you love is dead!" Sakura screamed out.

"Let me help you heal then! Let me help you bring her back!" Syaoran screamed, his tone matching hers. Unable to take it any longer, he let his tears fall upon his face.

"She doesn't need to come back! She was naïve and stupid to think that her best friend might love her," she hissed. She shook her head before taking a few steps away from him, only to come back. "Listen, we cannot go through this everyday of our lives. Because guess what? We're getting married."

"C-come again?" Syaoran asked bewildered, after a few moments of silence.

"Your mother asked me. That woman is like a mother to me and I would do anything for her. Even if it means I'll have to marry the likes of you. So if you would excuse me… dear _fiancée_, I'm going back to bed," she said to him, sniffling as she rubbed her puffy red eyes. She slowly made her way up the stairs. The moment she reached her room, she grabbed a pillow, and covering her face with it, she began to sob and scream out all of her sorrows. Needless to say, no one got any sleep that night.

**SweetBabyGurl:** Hey there everyone! You all know when I get bored I write. So since I had some spare time on my hands before I went to the movies, I decided to writ a chapter :) I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to all the people who read this story, and especially to those of you who review. Please review again okay? :D Well, that's all for now! Thanks a lot and ja ne!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.

**Note:** Please remember if you want me to e-mail you, you should tell me that you want me to and not just leave your e-mail okay? Thanks!

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 5: At Least Someone's Happy**

            It was the next day and the moment Sakura walked into the dining area, silence greeted her. Syaoran wasn't at the table yet, for he was standing right behind her without her knowing. Each walked in, in silence as each of them took their seat. Everyone stared at the two, waiting for someone to make the first move. After approximately five minutes of no movement from either of them, Yelan was the first one to break the unnerving silence.

            "Sakura, I'm very happy to know that you have accepted my offer," Yelan said to her in a kind tone after clearing her throat a bit, although it was the wrong thing to say at the time.

            "Yeah," Sakura said bitterly, as she stuffed some food into her mouth, glaring at her plate.

            "Well, then we'll have to call Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko and everyone else to get ready for the bridesmaid dresses. And the rehearsals are going to be so kawaii! Oooh!! And I'll be able to have Sakura-chan's wedding all on tape. I'll call it 'Sakura's Big Day'!" Tomoyo added in happily. "I can just imagine how your wedding dress will be designed right now! KAWAII!"

            "Of course we'll have to help you pick out the dress. Usually, we go for something along the traditional Chinese style dresses, but something with a little more modern fashion in too," Feimei said to her. Sakura nodded mutely.

            _'At least someone can be happy about this crap,' _Sakura thought bitterly to herself, taking a savage bite from her buttered toast.

            "What do you mean pick out the dress? I'm making it," Tomoyo corrected, taking a sip of her juice, her eyes narrowing into slits which were set on Feimei.

            "No way! Sakura has to wear the traditional clothing!" Feimei argued while everyone else began to try and calm the two down while laughing at their antics, excluding Syaoran and Sakura that is. The two shared a quick glance and knew they needed to talk. Both quietly excused themselves and slipped away to where they would always normally meet; the gardens. It had always been their favorite place, even when they couldn't even go to school as yet. It was only several minutes later that their disappearance was noticed.

            "Hey, where'd they go?" Fanren asked once their laughter died off, although Tomoyo and Feimei were still glaring at one another.

**..Syaoran and Sakura..**

            "So you agreed to it then?" Syaoran asked her, gazing at her intently as she sat on the cold hard cement bench, close to the mansion walls.

            "She's always been like the mother I never had. How could I not?" She asked, staring out to the cherry blossom trees planted before her. "We both know I've never been able to refuse her."

            "You realize that she'll also request an heir," Syaoran told her without hesitation.

            "Of course I realize that," she spat, taking a sideways glance at him.

            "Then we might as well act civil to one another. We're going to have to get married… and divorce is just not an option," Syaoran stated firmly.

            "Why are you telling me things I already know?" She asked, frustrated as she stood up and took two long strides towards him.

            "Because I need to make sure you know them," he retorted also taking two steps towards her.

            "I'm telling you now. Until I have my son or daughter, I'm going to continue to see other men," she told him with a smirk, knowing this would set him off.

            "I beg your _pardon_?" He asked bewildered his eyes wide as they flashed with anger.

            "The only time I'm _not_ going to see other men is when I'm pregnant. And you, Mr. Li Syaoran, can't stop me," She said with the same smirk on her face as his face hardened.

            "Really?" He asked as his fists were clenching and unclenching.

            "Really," she answered with an extra sugary sweet smile.

            "We'll just see about that," he whispered huskily before wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. He didn't grab her too tightly as to hurt her, just enough to make sure she had no way of getting out of his grasp.

            "W-what are you doing Li?" Sakura stuttered, feeling her face heat up and her body want to respond in ways her mind didn't.

            "You can't call me Li anymore. You'll be a Li soon," he whispered once more, kissing her neck softly.

            "S-stop it," Sakura stuttered once more, involuntarily shuttering as she tried in vain to push him away. He was much stronger so there was no way she was going to be able to make him stop. He would only stop once he wanted to.

            "Why? Don't want to admit that you like it when I hold you like this," Syaoran said to her, pulling her closer to his body.

            "Shut up," she replied, sounding out of breath. He heart was racing and all the blood was flooding to her face and neck. Her breathing had become most labored and it had been forever since she had felt like this. The last time she had actually felt like this was when the two of them were going out back in high school.

            "No," was all he could as he began to trace kisses up her jaw line and across her cheeks.

            "Kiss me," she breathed as she got a hold of the sides of his face and pressed her lips softly on his, making him push her against the cement walls outlining the mansion as the two engaged in a passionate kiss for the first time in years.

**TBC**

**SweetBabyGurl:** Hey everyone. This time, I have a reason behind updating this quickly. I know for a fact I won't be able to update much this weekend even though it is a long weekend for me. I'll have to start studying for exams and I'm overjoyed I only have two this time, but I want to do really well on both. One is my best subject; science, while the other is my worst; math. I'll try and write chapters when I can. Also, thank-you to the many people that reviewed the last chapter. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Well, that's it, and don't be surprised if you don't hear from me in a while Thanks for reading and ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP. I also do not own the song that has been used in this chapter. It belongs to Nickelback.

**Note:** Please remember if you want me to e-mail you, you should tell me that you want me to and not just leave your e-mail okay? Thanks!

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 6: **Up for a Game of Cards?

It seemed as if the two stayed in that same position for the longest while. That is, until Sakura's actions actually registered in her mind. No matter how much she wanted this…. it could never be, for the outcome would always be the same to her. She was betrayed and she never did do well with betrayal. Suddenly, her enigmatic eyes widened and with a moan of protest escaping her lips, she pushed herself out of his grasp followed by a harsh glare, smacked him across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to seduce me with the same little tricks you used back from high school? Get over yourself," she spat, watching Syaoran rub his red marked face.

"But don't you see dear Sakura. You're the one that told me to kiss you. You wanted it," he retorted with a smirk.

"I don't know what I want," she said bitterly, feeing the bile rise in her throat and her eyes glaze over. Syaoran watched the emotions play in her eyes. There was so much sorrow there and it killed him to know that he was the one who caused it. He knew she was thinking, of what… that still remained a mystery for him.

"Sakura, please, just give me another chance. That's all I'm asking for," Syaoran asked her, his hand grasping hers tightly, as his pleading voice beckoned her from her reverie.

"Why?" She asked him in a gentle tone. It was this same tone that would always calm him when he was upset or worried. It was this same tone that always made him speak the truth and something he longed to hear for what seemed like an eternity to him.

"Because, I love you," he whispered to her, pulling her body close to his once more.

"That isn't enough," she said in a soft voice, her head was bent so her long bangs covered her eyes.

"My love for you isn't enough?" He asked, bewildered. "Then what is enough for you?" He asked her again.

"Love is always enough of a reason for anything. But… it isn't love when the person you claim to love, doesn't trust you," she said sorrowfully, pulling herself out of grasp for the umpteenth time. He hung his head and shut his eyes for a moment. By the time he re-opened them knowing what to say, she was already gone.

---------- **[ S . ****S]** ----------

Sighing, Sakura locked the door, pushing it in, not noticing that it didn't properly shut. As Sakura sat her desk, she turned on the computer waiting for it to upload. She silently took out her headphones and attached them to the Discman that always sat beside her keyboard. Allowing her favorite CD to spin in the clutches of the hard metal, she felt the tears well up in her eyes as the familiar melody began to play.

**_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_**

_'It's not too late for you, you mean. It's far too late for me and Syaoran.' _ Sakura thought to herself, typing her password into the computer to access her files.

**_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_**

_ 'That's such a lie! Everything's wrong and he can't make it right! He already screwed up. How the hell am I supposed to know when… when I'm the one who wants to know when things will go back to normal?' _ She thought in her head, banging her fist on the desk, letting a few tears slip from her eyes.

**_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_**

****

**_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_**

****

**_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_**

****

_ 'I have so much to say to you Syaoran, but what happens if history repeats itself? What happens if you betray me again?' _Sakura thought once more, not hearing or feeling the sob escape her dry throat.

**_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
_**

_ 'Why did you have to hurt me Syaoran? I loved you so much!' _She screamed in her mind, as she cradled her head in her hands while she pushed her long auburn hair from her eyes.

**_  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_**

"I love you so much Syaoran… but I can't forgive you and give you the second chance you want. I just… can't," she sobbed, never noticing someone standing at the doorway. Silently, he shut his amber eyes, and stifled a sob, walking away.

---------- **[ S**** . S ]** ----------

"Hey Sakura, you up for a game of cards?" Asked Tomoyo with a similar expression like her fiancée's whenever he was up to something. Sakura sat with all the Li sisters who were just talking, while Sakura sat alone, thinking to herself. Sakura shrugged in agreement as everyone sat themselves down to play. "Oh and if you lose you have to go on a date with Li-kun. If you win I go out wih Li-kun for this evening."

"Hoe! Ano… ugh! Fine! You wait Tomoyo-chan… I'm, going to kill you and then you're going to be the one who has to spend the entire evening with stupid Li!" Sakura said to her best friend and cousin with a devilish smirk on her face. Currently, the two cousins were playing a game of rummy in order to see who would be going on a "date" with Mr. Li Syaoran. It was of course Tomoyo's idea. Usually, Sakura would murder Tomoyo in all cards games, but this time Tomoyo was taking precaution. In other words, she was cheating.

"Sakura, don't you think it would be better if you and little brother stay here rather than moving away? I mean, by the time Xiao Lang becomes the Li Clan leader, he'll need to be here anyways," one of the Li sisters, Feimei, questioned as she sat with her soon-to-be-sister-in-law, as the younger girl tried to concentrate on the card game.

"I… I'm not sure Feimei. I'll have to talk it over with Li errr… Xiao Lang," Sakura replied, correcting herself. Everyone knew that the two had serious problems, but she wanted everyone to think the pair got along. It would make everyone else's lives a lot easier.

"Well I know little brother would love to stay here!" one of the other Li sisters, Fanren stated happily.

"Yeah… probably," Sakura replied quietly, looking down at the white skirt she wore that reached right above her knee. She also wore a pink and white diagonally striped top that had a deep V-shaped neckline, stopping right at her hips.

"And rummy!" Tomoyo called merrily, a sinister look donning her face. "You Mrs. Li-tobe are mine! I'm going to dress you up and Li-kun is going to take you out on a date!"

"Hoe! This isn't fair at all! You must have cheated somehow! You never win at _any _card games!" Sakura countered getting up slowly, ready to bolt.

"And just where do you think you're going dear Sakura-chan?" Siefa, the eldest Li sister said to her.

"Eh… outside to play with the little birdies?" Sakura tried, as she was cornered by all four Li sisters and Tomoyo-chan. '_Kami-sama! Help meeee!'_

---------- **[ S**** . S ]** ---------

"And she actually agreed to this?" Syaoran asked, an eyebrow raised in a perfect arch.

"Well, obviously with Sakura's hard headedness, there's more to it. But I'm just relaying the message," Eriol said to his _dear _friend with the same infamous Cheshire cat grin that never seemed to leave his face.

"Alright… what time?" Asked the still slightly suspicious Syaoran.

"Seven," Eriol answered with a happy look.

"How do I know this isn't a trap for Sakura to get a chance to kill me?" Syaoran asked, finally voicing the fearsome thought that was plaguing him.

"You don't," Eriol smirked before walking away, leaving a gawking Syaoran. The thing was, you could never put anything past Eriol. And with Sakura's temper, he knew she would find a way to kick his ass if she really wanted to. What a fun day it would be. _Yeah_… right.

**TBC**

**SweetBabyGurl: **Hey there everyone! I've been taking about a half hour a day to write and so here's another chapter :D Thank you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot :) I'll try and update quickly, but preparing for both math and science exams are really hard, especially since I'm not doing as well as I thought in either classes. I hope you all understand, and as I said before, I'll try to update as much as I can. Please leave a review to let me know what you think about this chapter okay? Thanks a lot and ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.

**Note:** Please remember if you want me to e-mail you, you should tell me that you want me to and not just leave your e-mail okay? Thanks!

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Guest**

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this," Syaoran said to her as he pulled the car out of the driveway, Sakura at his side.

"That's because I didn't," Sakura grumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He, in response, just shook his head chuckling, and turned on the radio as a soft medley began to play.

"We're going to get dinner and then watch the movie alright?" He asked as he glanced over to her breathtaking form before retuning it to the road. She was wearing a short white skirt that reached her mid thigh with a v-neck pink top that was tied to the side, exposing her cleavage and some of her stomach. She let her hair down in soft waves and wore no make-up other than the shiny chap stick she always used for the moisture. Syaoran wore a silky forest green shirt with black dress pants as his hair was left untamed, not even bothering to try and fix it. For all of the years he had been alive _everyone_ had tried to make his hair stay in place. Someone had yet to succeed.

"We're not watching a horror movie," she stated the moment he finished his sentence.

"On the contrary," he remarked almost immediately, not missing a beat, as he pulled two tickets from his pocket. "Apparently it's oldies night and they're showing a bunch of movies form the 80s and such. I've got two tickets for _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sakura exclaimed. She had seen many versions of that movie thanks to Naoko, and all times, she had nightmares the next night. At this comment, Syaoran mocked a gasp.

"You mean to tell me that _the _big bad Kinomoto Sakura is scared of an itty bitty horror movie?" Syaoran asked in a babyish voice. Sakura merely scowled, shooting many glares at him.

"Of course not!" She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good," he smirked. '_Ahh__, still the stubborn Sakura.__ This should definitely prove to be interesting.'_

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Sakura kept on chanting over and over aloud as she tightly clutched onto Syaoran's sleeve, her emerald eyes wide with horror. Syaoran winced as she dug her relatively long nails into his flesh. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. At that very thought, Sakura yelped and jumped into his arms. Scratch that, this was a great idea! Instinctively, he pulled her close to him and began stroking her back while she hid her face in his shirt as he smiled all the while. Of course, this wasn't the best reason for him holding her in his arms like they were together… but it was a reason wasn't it? When he looked at the screen, he realized what she had been so scared of. It showed the man cut off pieces of one of the victim's skin, while he was still alive of course, then sew it onto the other pieces of flesh that hung from his face. Needless to say, it was quite…graphic. Syaoran made a face. He instinctively held her closer as she shrieked once more, hearing the chainsaw and the sound of a woman screaming, as if he were protecting her from the villain in the movie.

* * *

Finally after much spilled popcorn, the movie hand ended, but that hadn't stopped Sakura from being scared out of her mind.

"They still haven't caught him Li! What if he's right here in Hong Kong! He could be just about anyone!" Sakura cried as she tightly held onto her fiancée's sleeve.

"Sakura, relax," Syaoran said to her laughing as he pulled her close to him by the waist. Suddenly, Sakura felt a large hand clasp on her shoulder as she let out a shriek and jumped onto Syaoran, who held her tightly in his arms.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked narrowing his eyes at the man before him. He had spiky navy blue hair and cobalt colored eyes. _(Refer to prologue)_

"Sakura, don't you recognize me?" he asked with a light smirk on his face.

"Oh… hi Daniel," Sakura said bitterly, as she looked over her shoulder. Once she noted it was him, she turned around, leaning against Syaoran chest, holding onto the arms that Syaoran had around her as if they kept her from falling.

"How have you been?" He asked casually, returning the venomous glare Syaoran was giving him.

"Engaged," Sakura smirked at him, holding up her hand as the giant diamond ring shone on her manicured ring finger.

"I see," he spat. "To this? Or he just another play toy?" Daniel asked again, as it was his turn to smirk.

"Am I missing something here?" Syaoran asked, with a cocked eyebrow, not liking the guy's attitude towards _his _Sakura.

"Well you see. Little Sakura always did like to date the men of the town for a few days, then get another one. I was the last one from Japan," he smirked at the amber-eyed man.

"Is this true Sakura?" Syaoran asked her. She merely shrugged, looking down. He lifted her chin with a soft smile, as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, they smiled at one another before she pulled him close and whispered in his ear,

"I'm only letting you do this so he'll leave me alone," she whispered before pulling away smiling.

"Of course Sakura," Syaoran said to her smiling, a hint of both anger and amusement glittering in his eyes. "We really have to go now… whatever you name is… we have to start planning for the _wedding_ some more. Do hope you'll make it," Syaoran said to the man before him bitterly, before leading Sakura out of the theatre. Although Syaoran kept his gaze before, he never did miss the smirk planted on the other man's lips.

* * *

"An explanation would be nice," Syaoran said to his fiancée the moment they reached the car.

"Of what?" Sakura asked in a bored tone as she played with her ring. To many people, it looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. But many of her close friends knew she only played with jewelry when she was nervous.

"Of what the hell just happened! Was what the guy said true?! What did he mean by _another play toy_?! I need some answers Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed as he started up the ignition, pulling out of the parking lot.

"He was just one of the old boyfriends I had back in Japan," Sakura answered simply regaining her composure. When she saw the bewilderment on his face, she sighed in a frustrated tone and continued with an extent of an explanation she felt she owed him, although she hadn't the slightest clue why. "And so what? He said I played around with guys… and I did. I just dated them for a while then dumped them. I'm not like you… I didn't sleep with them," Sakura countered a tinge of bitterness coating her usual cold tone, not liking the way he was demanding things of her. And he was yelling too! She always hated it when he was angry and yelled at her.

"What do you mean you're not like me?! I didn't sleep with every girl I dated then dumped them!" Syaoran exclaimed in rage.

"Oh _puhlease_," Sakura cried out as she threw her arms above with the motion of rolling her eyes.

"I didn't! I just kissed them… a lot," Syaoran proclaimed, mumbling the last part.

"And groped them all the time. Don't forget that part _dear_," Sakura added as she rolled her eyes once more. Syaoran knew that this was true, so he simply shut up as he and the lady in the passenger seat fumed, extremely pissed off at one another.

**TBC… (To Be Continued…)**

**Readers: **Hey everyone! Sorry this took me such a long time to get up, but it's here now. **Smiles.** That's good isn't it? Heheheh. I have an exam on June 15th, 16th and 17th, but from then on until July I'll be completely free to write. But as of July, I have to work :( But I have Mondays off so it's all good. I also started a new fic called **_Unforgiven_****_. _**Please check it out if you haven't already. I know I said I was only going to stick with writing one fic at a time, but this was just an idea I had to get out. Well, please leave a review and let me know what you think alright? Thanks a lot and ja ne!

**_- ..:: SweetBabyGurl ::.. -_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.

**Note:** Please remember if you want me to e-mail you, you should tell me that you want me to and not just leave your e-mail okay? Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Just Breathe**

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**Chapter 8: Sleepless Nights**

---------------------------------------------------------

From the time Sakura and Syaoran arrived back at the Li manor, everyone knew something had gone wrong. Of course, this had not been unexpected. It was Sakura and Syaoran after all… when weren't one of them mad at one another? As the two went out on their "date", everyone else was in the living room, watching a movie of their own. As Sakura stopped off to the room both she and Syaoran shared, Syaoran furiously made his way down to the training room.

"I'll go talk to her," Tomoyo sighed as she stood up, pulling down her shirt.

"I'll go talk to the other idiot," Eriol murmured, upset that he was no longer holding his fiancée. With those last words, the couple made their way to their two best friends.

* * *

"So what happened?" Eriol asked casually, leaning against the doorway, watching his friend throw some punches at the bag.

"One of her ex-boyfriends from Japan showed up today," Syaoran grunted as he sent the bag flying and swiftly caught the bruised leather and sand filled bag.

"This could take a while," Eriol sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs, his friend turning to him s he retold the events of that night.

* * *

"Sakura! I can't believe you actually told him that!" Tomoyo exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Well it's the truth Tomoyo!" Sakura shot back as she clutched a forest green pillow to her chest. The moment Tomoyo came in, Sakura began to spill everything that happened that day. Tomoyo in turn smiled like maniac until she heard the name Daniel. She had just finished hearing the comments her friend told her date while the two were in the car on the way home.

"But you didn't have to be so blunt about it! And that was really mean too, Sakura. He regrets so many things in his past, you know that. You must have really hit a sore spot," Tomoyo told her cousin.

"Well the truth hurts, doesn't it?" Sakura replied bitterly. Tomoyo just sighed and left the room, shutting the door softly behind he as she left Sakura to dwell in her thoughts.

* * *

It was 12:00 am and everyone was asleep. Once again, Syaoran slept on the floor as Sakura slept in the bed. But unlike the previous night, she was anything but peaceful.

**Sakura's POV**

Hello?_ I tried to call out, but I couldn't hear my own voice. I was in what I assumed to an abandoned warehouse. My clothes were slightly torn and because of the sweat, my hair stuck to my forehead. There were several cuts on my arms and the blood was oozing out. I knew I was scared… but of what? I saw someone in the closet across from me, and their finger was pressed shakingly to their lips. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out who it was. That's when I heard it, and all of the realization came flowing back like the gushing water from the kitchen tap. There was someone after me – rather us. He hid in the closet while I hid in the nearest corner. Previously, we had tried to fight him off but it was no use. That's how all the others got killed in the first place. Unconsciously, my eyes widened in realization. I recognized this place. I pinched myself and felt the pain. This was supposed to be a dream that I was in the movie that we had watched that night. But if it was a dream… why the hell did it hurt?! I felt some of the rats from across the room scurry up to my legs, crawling all over. I clamped my own hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming my disgust. I hastily shook them off, but as the damn vermin let out a screech, the killer's attention adverted from across the room to me. He slowly walked over to me and started up the chainsaw to stop us for a while, to rip off the skin to put on his own demented face. He saw me and smiled maliciously, raising the blood-stained chainsaw above my head as I let out an ear piercing scream._

**Normal POV**

Syaoran shot out of his bed made upon the floor and rushed up to his fiancée the moment her heard her scream. Her eyes were wide with terror and she was shaking uncontrollably as the tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Sakura!" I whispered out rather raspy as I began to shake her small from. She ceased her screaming and started to sob uncontrollably as she clutched onto him in a tight grip.

"It was so real!" Sakura exclaimed as she hiccupped.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, it was just a nightmare," Syaoran soothed her as he softly rubbed her back to cease the hiccupping. He stroked her sweaty hair and kissed her forehead.

"B-b-but when I pinched myself to feel if it was a dream I felt the pain… I did! Y-y-you're not supposed to!" Sakura stuttered out as she broke out into a fresh new batch of tears.

"It was probably just your imagination sweetie, don't worry about it. I'm here now and I wont let anything happen to you," he told her again. Somehow, his voice seemed to comfort her as she nodded.

"Do you promise?" she whispered. There were no more tears, just the shaking and hiccups.

"I promise you my cherry blossom. I promise," he whispered once more. "Now go to sleep," he said to her once more. She nodded but just as he got up to go back onto the floor, she grabbed his hand.

"Could you… stay with me… just for tonight?" She asked hesitantly. His eyes softened and he nodded, getting under the covers with her. She immediately snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm and tight, yet soft embrace.

* * *

Syaoran tightly shut his eyes as he felt the first rays of sunlight hit his face, beckoning his eyes to open. He softly murmured something that sounded like 'go to hell sun,' and then grabbed whatever he was holding onto closer to him as he gently placed his left cheek on the silky material. He suddenly heard a creak and some shuffling. He groaned as he felt something shift in his arms as it wrapped what he assumed to be its arms around his torso, its legs intertwining with his. It was when he heard the consistent giggling that he began to get really ticked off.

"Syaoran, shut up," he heard Sakura's voice mumble as she buried her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder while hitting his back as if to silence him.

"Me?" He asked wearily as he pulled her closer to him if possible. "I thought that was you," he murmured.

"Awww! Little brother and Sakura-chan are so cute! We hope we didn't interrupt anything naughty," they heard a familiar feminine voice giggle with a sly tone as amber and emerald eyes shot open both trying to get up at the same time. But since they were so close to one another, the moment they got up, they fell back down, this time Sakura on top of Syaoran.

"Kawaii!" They heard another familiar voice exclaim. Knowing their situation couldn't be helped, no matter how much they tried at this point, they both sighed and tried to get some more sleep, cuddled in one another's arms both feeling content as Sakura's cold, hard wall was slowly wearing away.

Little did they know… this feeling wouldn't last for long.

**TBC**

**Readers: **Hey there everyone :D Woo hooo!!! School is finished! Meaning no more exams, I get to sleep in late, until I have to work anyways, and no more teachers giving me detention. Sigh I love summer vacation :D Well, I hope you all like this chapter, and the next chapter of **_Unforgotten _**is on its way! I'll start working on it soon, and you'll finally get to see if that guy is really Syaoran ;) In the next chapter of **_Just Breathe _**on the other hand, something or rather some_one _is going to be trying to tear Sakura and Syaoran apart just when they seem to finally be reconnecting. Find out who that someone is in the next chapter of **_Just Breathe: _**_Merciless._ And always remember, expect the unexpected. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know in a review. Also, check out my new fic! Thanks a lot and ja ne!

**§weetβabyĢurl******


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.

**Note:** Please remember if you want me to e-mail you, you should tell me that you want me to and not just leave your e-mail okay? Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Just Breathe**

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**Chapter 9: Merciless**

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat before the computer, one leg leaning against the desk, the other on one of the legs of the forest green chair she sat on. She was currently typing an e-mail to a friend from Japan she had previously worked with before bringing up her own company. She stopped for a moment, taking time to sip her ice cold cola that sat before her. She was feeling particularly lazy that day, so she stole one of Syaoran's forest green t-shirts and matching track pants which seemed to be swallowing her whole. She was constantly pulling up the sleeves and top of the shirt. The pants stayed in place because of the drawstring but had to be careful when she walked because they were pants and socks in one for her. She began to type away busily at the things had occurred when she heard someone sneeze from the frame of the bedroom door.

"Had fun raiding my closet dear Sakura-chan?" He asked as he stopped behind her, his hands leaning on the back of the chair. She quickly closed the box she was working and turned around to face him with a smile. The e-mail was basically all about him, and she didn't want him to know anything about it. Lord knows how he would tease her for decades to come.

"Yes actually I did. I particularly liked the boxers with the pink hearts and fuzzy teddy bears," Sakura smirked.

"Oh God. Those are still there?!" Syaoran cried, his eyes wide, as he dashed to his closet in search of the embarrassing boxers. At this, Sakura fell off her chair and onto the green carpet as she howled with laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked, shooting her a glare before turning back to look for the boxers.

"I didn't actually see the boxers! I was just teasing you!" Sakura exclaimed as she clutched her stomach from laughing so hard. Soon, her laughter had died down and saw Syaoran standing before her with a light smile on his face. "What?" She asked, completely clueless. She thought he get all mad at her and then begin to tickle her just like he used to. He slowly walked over to her and sat down next to where she was.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again," he whispered in her ear. Sakura nervously laughed as she was about to stand up and return to the e-mail, but Syaoran had made a tug at her – rather his sleeve making her stay put. "Can we just… sit down and talk? Like old times?" Sakura bit her lip subconsciously. Things did feel like they were going back to how they once were, and yet it was different. Now, he didn't seem like that playboy he was when they were younger. He seemed like he had matured and actually gotten some sense knocked through that thick head of his. Slowly, she nodded.

"So," she asked, clearing her throat, "what do you want to talk about?"

"How are things with you in Japan?" He asked as he took her hand and began to play with her fingers. He used to do that with her all the time, especially when the two began to date, and she felt her hands getting clammy.

"Well… um… I have my own company. We create and edit software for lots of different kinds of governments and stuff. And don't worry, I don't think you'll be seeing anymore ex-boyfriends any time soon," Sakura said to him as she tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood.

"But I wanna kick all their asses," Syaoran mumbled just loud enough for her to hear as he held her hand to his face.

"And why is that?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Although she tried to remain serious, she couldn't help but to let the smirk she was trying suppress show.

"Because they don't deserve you. You're too good for them," Syaoran mumbled one more as he took both of her hands in his own. Sakura looked at him, an expression of shock on her face. She was sure that they were going to get into a fight because of that one, but now... now he was being so sweet to her. What was going on? And why was it affecting her so much?

"Any other girlfriends in Hong Kong I should know about? Just in case any of them come back to haunt you," She asked with a playful smirk.

"Nope. I haven't really dated anyone since you," he replied quietly. Now Sakura was even more shocked. He didn't date anyone after her? Did he really care about her so much? She noticed how his gaze was still on her hands that sat in his lap. Now this was the Syaoran she had fallen in love with in high school. The sweet, caring and loving Syaoran she knew so well. And slowly, she felt her vow fading away as she felt herself falling in love with the man who broke her heart all over again. She allowed herself a soft smile as she laid her head on his broad shoulder, shocking the both of them. Syaoran was shocked at the action while Sakura was shocked at the comfort and warmth that was still there… even after so many years.

* * *

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Kinomoto Sakura please," a voice asked from the door. Just as he/she finished their sentence, they saw Sakura run down the stairs, her face alit with joy as Syaoran soon came following after a smirk on his face.

"You are going down Kinomoto Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he chased after the auburn haired girl who had just slipped and fallen to the floor with a hard thud.

"Oww," Sakura murmured as she rubbed her backside. She saw a shadow before and began to beg. "Syao-kun it isn't fair! These pants are way to big for me and they made me fall and hurt myself. It's your fault! Why'd you have to buy such big pants for?" she pouted, acting like a small child.

"I'm guessing you're Kinomoto Sakura?" A woman with flowing blonde hair and small hazel eyes asked. Sakura looked up to the girl before her and decided she neither liked her or trusted her the moment Sakura's emerald eyes laid on her hazel ones.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sakura asked, trying to be polite, but couldn't help but to keep the iciness from her voice.

"Ying Fa!" The two heard him call as their heads turned to him once they heard the sound of his voice. He immediately looked at the two and walked over to Sakura, helping her up.

"You okay chibi?" He asked with a smirk.

"Mou! I'm not chibi," Sakura pouted again with her arms crossed over her chest. Syaoran merely laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"My name is Aika. And Kinomoto Sakura, your fiancée, is the father to my daughter," she said in a bitter tone. Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened in shock as they looked at one another. Sakura felf her eyes widen even farther, but this time in recognition. Sakura eyes blazed with fire as she slapped the woman before her across the face.

"Come on now Aika. Don't think I wouldn't remember Daniel's baby sister," Sakura spat looking at the crying girl up and down.

"Now, now Sakura. No need to use violence. Aika, go to the car," Daniel said in a smooth voice as his sister nodded and walked out. As he stepped out from the doorway, Daniel let out a sigh. "You would have thought things would have been so much easier. But _no_. You always were one to make things so difficult, weren't you Sakura? Why won't you just leave him?! You'd be much better in my arms. Plus, it would save me a lot more trouble of tearing you two apart." Sakura let out a growl and was about to punch him in the face when she felt two muscular arms hold her back and was place behind Syaoran. Apparently, Syaoran wanted the first shot, but had to move Sakura in order to do so.

"Stay away from us… or else," Syaoran spat at Daniel, who was currently on the floor, holding his broken nose as Syaoran left the threat hanging. Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist as the two walked up the stairs never looking back. Daniel on the other hand simply let out a smirk.

"Well isn't this going to be fun."

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were out taking a walk in the park while eating ice cream. Sakura decided that she really should give Syaoran another chance. It was like what Tomoyo had said before, people really do change. Speaking of Tomoyo, Sakura really needed to call her. It had been a while since the two got a chance to talk.

"I'm glad you gave me a second chance my cherry blossom. I promise I won't screw up this time," he whispered before taking some of her strawberry ice cream.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile as she pulled her hand away so he couldn't get anymore of her ice cold treat. She giggled as he watched her jog away, her eyes never leaving his. He smiled at her brightly shaking his head as he looked down to where his cell phone was. She ran back up to him and allowed herself to be wrapped up in his arms as she finished off her cone.

"Hello?" Sakura heard Syaoran's voice speak over the phone as she looked up to him. A look of terror seemed to corrupt his face as it immediately paled. "Which hospital?"

"Oh my God," Sakura breathed. She knew that it had to be Yelan. Sakura felt the tears well up in her eyes, but held them back, knowing she had to be strong for Syaoran. The moment Syaoran shut his phone the two made their way over to the mansion so they could get to the hospital.

* * *

Once the two arrived at the nearby hospital, they saw Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren and Siefa all sitting together huddled in a heap. But what really got to Sakura the most was the fact Eriol was there also with the utmost fear on his face. She knew how much Eriol cared for Li Yelan, but there was definitely something else on his mind. The first thing that came to her mind was Tomoyo, but shook it away knowing that couldn't be it. Sakura slowly made her way over to the distressed Eriol.

"Eriol-kun… what is it?" Sakura asked him as gently placed her warm hand on the back of the usually calm Eriol. His head was buried into the palms of his hands. And much to Sakura's surprise, his eyes and face were red from the crying as tears continued to make their way down his cheeks.

"T-Tomoyo. Sakura. We were playing a-around in the p-park and sh-sh-she ran across the s-street. She go-got hit by some d-driver then they drove off. S-she's in the ER right now," Eriol stuttered out. The moment Eriol had finished speaking, more than enough tears fell from Sakura's eyes and Eriol returned to his former position. Sakura suddenly collapsed into a chair before her world went black.

"Fuutie! How is mother?!" Syaoran asked the moment he reached his sisters. He joined the group hug, but refused to cry knowing someone had to be strong for them all.

"Sh-she was coughing and we were giving h-her her medicine and then she held my hand and and and then let go! I didn't hear her breathing Xiao Lang! She's gone!" Fuutie wailed as she clutched onto her younger brother's shirt. Syaoran's face paled even further as he held onto his heartbroken family. Suddenly, he frantically looked around for Sakura and saw her in the corner with Eriol. He would have thought she was just sleeping if Eriol wasn't shaking her shoulders. He immediately left his sisters and ran over to her.

"Sakura! Get your ass awake! I can't lose you too! You're my best friend!" Eriol screamed as he continued to shake her. Syaoran pulled him off Sakura as he took his friend into a hug.

"Tomoyo got hit by a car," Eriol sobbed. The two tightened the hug quickly before they both let go. Syaoran picked up Sakura and took her to a nurse while Eriol stood back and watched. Syaoran sent Eriol a meaningful glance, as Syaoran knew what it was like to lose someone you cared the most about.

It was approximately five hours later after Sakura woke up. Syaoran sat at her bedside, his head cradled in his hands.

"Baby… where am I?" Sakura asked, her eyes tearing from corner to corner of the room.

"Shh, you're in the hospital," he whispered to her soothingly.

"Oh God! It wasn't a dream! How's your mother?! Is Tomoyo alright?!" Sakura exclaimed as she felt the tears fall from her eyes once more. When Syaoran didn't say a word, she got even more terrified. "Syaoran!"

"Mother… didn't make it. Her lungs weren't working. She died from internal suffocation. And Tomoyo… she's in a coma right now. There was a lot of internal bleeding… and they don't know if she's gonna make it either," Syaoran whispered. Sakura's sobs worsened with every word he spoke. Finally, she pulled him up onto the bed as the two stayed in one another's arms, crying out their hearts with every fiber of their souls.

_'How can you be so merciless Kami-sama? How?' _Sakura thought over and over again in her mind as she tried to see through her own tears and wipe away Syaoran's.

**TBC**

**Readers: **-Sniff- That's so sad :( Well, at least Sakura and Syaoran are together now right? Thank you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. How is everyone supposed to cope with Yelan's death and Tomoyo in a coma? What will Eriol do, knowing that the one he loves the most might never open their eyes again? Find out in **_Just Breathe: _**_Of Endings and Beginnings._

**§weetβabyĢurl******


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary:** After five years of Sakura and Syaoran being split up, unspeakable circumstances have required them to reunite. How will Sakura Kinomoto, now a player be able to stand seeing the man who deceived her as an innocent and naïve young girl? Will Syaoran be able to win back the only woman he's thought about for the past five years? Can the ex-best friend's love rekindle? Although Sakura said she wasted her last breath, she needs to learn sometimes, you've simply just got to breathe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.

**Note:** Please remember if you want me to e-mail you, you should tell me that you want me to and not just leave your e-mail okay? Thanks!  
  
**Just Breathe  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Chapter 10: It's Your Fault**

It was well past midnight as Sakura lay in Syaoran's arms as she stared up at the sterile white ceiling. She couldn't go to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. So much had happened that day, with Yelan's passing to Tomoyo in a coma state. Sakura's fists curled up at the thought of someone just hurting her best friend and cousin, and not even stopping to see what had been done. Weren't they the least bit guilty that they had injured an innocent person?! Didn't they feel compassion for the her cousin who had been injured. But no, they just left without a word. They didn't even stop the car for crying out loud! Sakura felt a tear make its way down her face, but she squeeze her eyes shut quickly to stop the flow of them all, but this only encouraged it, for another tear made its way down her cheek, followed by another, which was followed by another and another. She really needed some time to herself, and need to think about everything that had happened. Not wanting to wake up Syaoran, she slowly removed herself from her lover's firm grasp and tiptoed outside. She cautiously looked around and seeing no one, she collapsed into a nearby chair, burying her head in her hands. It was then that she felt her cell phone vibrate from inside her pocket. Surprised, she pulled it out from inside her jeans and noticed she had a total of 20 missed calls, and quietly opened up the phone, curious as to who would be calling her at this hour.  
  
"Hello?" She whispered into the phone hesitantly, scared if she spoke in her normal tone she would wake up the patients of the hospital.  
  
_"Well it's about time," _said an eerily familiar voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Who is this?" Sakura asked at once trying hard to recognize the voice.  
  
_ "Aww, I'm hurt dear Sakura-chan. How can you not recognize my voice?"_ She heard him ask in a babyish voice. She let out an exasperated sigh as she replied to him in a dull voice, her eyes narrowed with irritation.  
  
"What is it now Daniel? I really don't have time to deal with you and your childish games right now," she told him impatiently.  
  
_ "Now, it wouldn't have any regard to how your dear friend is in a coma now would it?" _She heard his voice tinkle with amusement as he said those words. Her eyes immediately widened in shock, feeling the bile rise in her throat.  
  
"How did you — Daniel, if I find out that you are any way involved with this, then I swear I'll," Sakura hissed but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone whisper in her ear.  
  
"You'll do what?" The same voice whispered to her, dripping with malice. Sakura whipped around, her eyes wide with fear. Something was wrong... he was never like this before.  
  
"G-get away from Daniel," Sakura stuttered as she put some distance between herself and him while she backed away, not realizing she was slowly backing herself into a corner.  
  
"Why? Why Sakura? I just wanted to be with you. And you dumped me as if I was yesterday's news! But you know what happened to your friend? That's what's going to happen to you... except you won't survive. If I can't have you, no one can," he said to her in a dangerously low voice as he smirked at her while closing in on his ex-girlfriend, immediately covering her mouth one hand so that her screams would be muffled. He then slowly placed his other hand around her neck and began to softly squeeze, adding more pressure as the seconds went by.  
  
"Get away from her!" Syaoran screamed the moment he saw what Daniel had been doing to Sakura. From the frame of the door where he once stood, he easily jump kicked the unsuspecting Daniel in the side of his body and caught the heavily breathing Sakura in his arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing psycho!" Syaoran's deep voice boomed, catching the attention of one of the nurses who decided not to interfere and call the police who were in the building next to the hospital instead.  
  
"Ask _her_!" Daniel spat pointing to Sakura.  
  
"He-he was that one that hit Tomoyo with the car Syaoran! He attacked her to get to me and make me suffer!" Sakura sobbed. All the color instantly drained from Syaoran's face when he heard the statement, and the anger towards him grew two times than the original hatred he felt for the man.  
  
"You bastard!" They heard an angry voice call from behind Daniel as Daniel was tackled to the ground, only to find Eriol on top of him, punching him repeatedly in the face. Syaoran decided not to do anything, only hiding Sakura's head in his chest so she wouldn't see the blood oozing from her nose and mouth, for Syaoran knew he would do the same if he ever did that to Sakura. Hell! He wanted to do that right now but had to make sure Sakura was alright first. Just when they thought no one would be able to stop him, the police came rushing in, as they pried Eriol and his fists off of Daniel and put Daniel under arrest for double attempt murder. Once the police were completely gone, leaving only Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran, Eriol turned to Sakura his jaw set tightly.  
  
"This is your fault Sakura. If Tomoyo dies, her blood, is on your hands," Eriol told her, his voice cracking before he staggered away the tears blinding his vision. Guilt buried itself deep inside Sakura's heart for she felt what he said was true. Yanking herself from Syaoran's arms and ignoring his calls, she ran out of the hospital, wanting to be alone because that's the way it should be. If she wasn't alone, she would only end up hurting the ones around her, the ones she cared about.

* * *

Syaoran stood where he was as he watched his love flee, knowing she had been hurt by Eriol's words. And although he wanted to do nothing more than comfort her and tell her what he said had indeed been a lie, he wouldn't. Over the years, he learned that when something like this, something bad, had happened Sakura wanted to be alone... at least for a little while. Because if she were to be alone and dwell on those thoughts for too long, those very thoughts would be stuck in her mind and she would think for them to be true. But just because Syaoran couldn't go and comfort his cherry blossom didn't mean he would give his friend a piece of his mind.  
  
"Hiiragizawa," Syaoran growled as he marched over to him, ready to grab him by the collar and knock some sense into him. He was sitting in the chair next to Tomoyo's bed where she peacefully lay.  
  
"I'm sorry," Eriol told him in a hushed tone immediately and Syaoran felt his eyes soften. "I just needed to blame someone other than myself."  
  
"Hiiragizawa, no one is to blame except that freak. And Tomoyo's a lot stronger than she seems. You're not giving her enough credit. She's gonna be perfectly fine man," Syaoran told him, clapping him on the back with a reassuring smile.  
  
"But it's so scary. I don't wanna lose her. She's my life," Eriol whispered softly to his friend with a sigh as he ran a hand through his navy coloured hair.  
  
"And you won't. She'll make it through," Syaoran assured him with a smile once more.  
  
"E-Eriol?" The two heard a weak voice call from beside them.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol immediately cried and launched himself on her, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Thank God you're alright! I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he whispered to her as he caressed her cheek, a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Alright you two, I'm going to go and find Sakura. She's probably had enough time to think about things on her own. You really worried us you know Tomoyo and rest assured, we're glad to have you back," Syaoran told the two with a smile. "Eriol, don't forget to tell the doctor she woke up too. By the way you two, don't do anything naughty while I'm gone alright?" He teased with a smirk of satisfaction when he saw the two usually pale faces of his friends redden. Chuckling to himself, he walked out the door and out of the hospital, only to find Sakura sitting on the roof of the car the two had driven there, a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, in a way she knew he asking if it was alright that he stayed with her. She merely nodded as he took a seat beside her. The two sat together in silence by themselves for a few moments before Sakura decided to break it.  
  
"Is it really my fault that she's in a coma Syaoran?" Sakura asked softly, laying her head on his strong shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.  
  
"No, of course not baby. Eriol was just upset. No one blames you, me, Eriol or anyone else for that matter except Daniel; who's the only person who should even be thought of blaming," he whispered comfortingly in her as she nodded. "By the way," he said once more, as he paused to smirk, "she's awake."  
  
"Are you serious?!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked up to see his face, her own depressed face immediately gone. When she saw him smile, her grin broadened and she jumped off the car, racing into the hospital. Laughing, Syaoran ran in after her.

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since Tomoyo had woken up and much had happened in that small amount of time. Tomoyo was released the next morning after her awakening, and by the fifth day, Yelan's funeral had been put through. It was a respectful funeral, as all of the Li family, which was quite a lot, had managed to come and pay their respects to the previous Li mistress. Two days after the funeral and the Li sisters had returned to their respectful homes teary-eyed, but promised they would soon see the four once again. Since there was so much extra room in the Li mansion, Sakura and Syaoran had convinced Eriol and Tomoyo to stay with them for a while until everything had been settled down considering all of the excitement the friends had been through recently. Since Tomoyo and Sakura were living in the same place again, Tomoyo insisted that she should begin to work on the two's wedding dresses seeing how the two were to be married in a months time. The four had agreed they would have a double wedding, although Tomoyo was quite reluctant at first, seeing how she wouldn't get to videotape her "ultimately kawaii and kerei Sakura-chan in the ultimately kawaii and kerei wedding dress". In the end though, Sakura had promised to get her doubles of the wedding, and that she would set up cameras from every angle. When they all saw how upset Tomoyo had gotten when she couldn't video tape, everyone broke out into laughter while Tomoyo pouted before she too broke out into the hearty laughter and they continued planning for the wedding.  
  
Who said there could never be a happy ending, again?

_** Finished **_

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! Yes, it's finished and I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to get this one up. I just got my computer reformatted and my friend had to install Microsoft office again but put it on hold for some time because of both our busy schedules. But, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm not sure if I'll be doing an epilogue for this one. Probably not to tell you the truth :P By the way, sorry if this one seems kind of rushed, but I really didn't expect for this fic to be over with this chapter. But... I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this fiction hopefully as well as the chapter, and look out because a new fic is coming the moment I finish off my other fic Unforgiven so check it out if you haven't already alright! This is SweetBabyGurl signing off.  
  
**§weetβabyGurl **


End file.
